


The Second Day

by Hyarrowen



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Newly established relationship, Romance, Smut, it certainly hasn't got a plot, not sure if you can call this a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyarrowen/pseuds/Hyarrowen
Summary: On yet another flight between planets, Elijah and Daneel have had to spend nearly an hour being polite.  It's far too long, and afterwards they have to make up for lost time.He was pinned helplessly between those gentle hands...
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Second Day

They were now at the end of their second day on the ship, and were at the point of undressing. The first day in their cabin had been spent entirely naked, but an hour ago they had been invited, as a very special honor, to the ship’s flight deck for a brief glimpse of the stars speeding past. Or maybe it had been an attempt to unsettle the Earthman? With Daneel at his shoulder, Baley neither knew nor cared. 

At any rate, they were back in their cabin and undressing, and Baley glanced once again at that familiar, beloved form as he himself stood on one leg and wrestled his pants off. He caught Daneel’s eye – Daneel was the image of poise, but his gaze was now travelling down Elijah’s body, as if he had not been able to see it for far too long, a whole forty-five minutes in fact. Elijah caught his eye as it came back up to his face, and smiled. 

“I still don’t know how you can want me,” he said. 

“I shall always want you.” Daneel had been saying unexpectedly romantic things like that over the past couple of days, and as always, Elijah had no articulate answer to make. So he simply crossed the cabin and took Daneel in his arms.

Naked flesh to naked pseudoskin, warm against his own; strength beyond his imagining; delicacy and care in Daneel’s movements as he gathered him in. Elijah tilted up his face, and they kissed. 

“Better?” asked Elijah, taking his mouth from Daneel’s just long enough to say the word, and Daneel nodded. Then they kissed again. Time seemed to halt.

A while later, Elijah stepped back just far enough that he could glance down Daneel’s chest to his abdomen with its tight “musculature” and to his erection, shapely, and seemingly straining towards Elijah’s own less classically-beautiful member.

“If you’d told me, three years ago, that we would be like this now…”

“The concept been installed in me at that point,” said Daneel. “But of course, I had no personal experience of it. I was very fortunate that it was you I met that day.”

“It took me long enough,” muttered Elijah. “I wasted so much time. If you knew how much I resented and distrusted you, those first couple of days… I had a lot to learn.”

“I gather you do not distrust me now.”

Elijah gave a short laugh, of delight, and of derision at his own stupidity. “No.” He reached up to grasp one of Daneel’s hands where it lay on his shoulder, and brought it down between them, rubbing past his own chest with its grizzled hair, past his stomach, his muscles tightening at the feel of that warm touch, past his cock, which ached for Daneel’s grip – not yet, not yet! – and arranged those powerful fingers around his own balls, hissing between his teeth as he did so. They pulled up hard against his body, but he closed Daneel’s grasp a touch more firmly around them. 

The two of them stood like that for long moments, the only sounds in the cabin being the soft noise of the airflow and Baley’s panting breath. He laid his head into the hollow of Daneel’s shoulder. “Yes, I trust you,” he said. “Yours. They’re yours. I’m yours.” He gave the back of Daneel’s hand one last, gentle caress, and removed his own hand, and they stood there, Daneel cradling Elijah’s most vulnerable parts in a delicate hold that could not be broken - except with an order, a request, the merest whisper.

His cock lay heavy against Daneel’s forearm, the contact causing it to fill and thicken still further. He was a little lightheaded now, and could do no more than lean into Daneel, whose other hand was now travelling slowly down his back. Maybe Daneel was picking up signals of approval and anticipation from Elijah’s brain, maybe there were tiny pleasured movements of his back muscles as the touch passed over them, maybe Daneel just wanted to stroke down Elijah’s back, but the hand continued over his waist and down over the curve of his buttocks; then the fingers slipped into the valley between them. Elijah drew in one steadying breath, and nodded against Daneel’s neck.

A fingertip pressed lightly against his anus.

They had not done this before; Elijah had never done it with anyone before. His cock twitched; he wanted, wanted to thrust against Daneel’s arm, to come in blazing pleasure, to sag and be held and cherished. But no. Not yet. He kissed Daneel’s neck, then opened his mouth to softly bite as much of the pseudoflesh as he could, and mumbled around the mouthful, “That’s it. Like that. Just - hold still.”

A movement from either of them now would fling him over the edge. He held still himself, tense, pressed close against Daneel. He was pinned helplessly between those gentle hands; the light pressure on balls and anus was like a current flowing through him. Then he mouthed at Daneel’s neck again, clinging to his shoulders for support, and finally raised his head and lifted his hands to either side of Daneel’s face, and whispered roughly, “Oh yes, I trust you. Will you kiss me?”

Daneel’s tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing his own tongue, sweeping straight towards his throat, before retreating again, and the thoughts _that_ brought to mind caused Elijah to tense still further, his stomach muscles tightening, his nipples peaking, hard and demanding. Elijah opened his mouth wider, gasped in a breath, and tipped his head back, exposing his neck to whatever Daneel might want to do to it, which turned out to be a kiss that would leave quite a mark. Elijah’s fingers scrabbled through Daneel’s hair as he pulled his head against him. He said again, “I trust you. Always. Will you take me to bed?”

Daneel’s hands moved at last; in a flash, they were under Elijah’s knees and shoulders, and he was being lifted with all the ease and confidence Daneel had shown on other occasions. There was hardly time to miss the intimate touches on his body before Elijah was deposited carefully on the bed, and Daneel was kneeling between his legs, which he had unknowingly spread wide, wide. That blue gaze bent upon him, gentle as always, but now, indefinably, wanting.

“Elijah. Will you let me enter you?” 

Elijah raised his knees, tilting his pelvis at the same time so Daneel would be able to take him with ease: “ _Yes_.” Daneel reached for a tube which lay on the nightstand, and applied some of its contents swiftly to himself with a graceful sweep of his hand. But instead of the immediate penetration which Elijah's whole body demanded, Daneel reached between his legs, and once again placed a fingertip lightly against his anus.

“Yours.” Elijah’s whisper was hoarse.

“Mine,” Daneel answered softly, and a kind of wonderment was in his voice.

For long moments they stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes, poised on the edge of joining. Then Daneel moved his hand away, shuffled closer and pressed his cock to that spot instead.

Elijah smiled joyously up into his robot’s beloved face. He hitched himself up on his elbows, his nipples brushing against Daneel’s chest hair, which sent the fire searing through him again, and kissed Daneel’s lips as he bent to meet him. Daneel’s mouth moved softly against his. It was like a promise, a sacrament. 

“Yes,” Elijah whispered, one last time - and at that, Daneel thrust, and the fire took Elijah.


End file.
